1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to handbags and handbag systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a handbag, handbag system and method for using the handbag or handbag system that has one or more interchangeable outer slipcovers. In addition, each of the outer slipcovers, lining and handbag straps can optionally be reversible and/or stackable with each other. The inside of the handbag can also have an optional lining which is removable and reversible and which contains compartments for the storage and safety of various personal items.
2. Description of the Related Art
The roles of women have changed dramatically over the past few decades. The modern woman today is fitness and health conscious; career and goal oriented; a dedicated mother, wife and friend; a homemaker; an individual who travels extensively for work and recreation; or a woman whose role encompasses one or more of the aforementioned. In addition, throughout history, women have also been known to be extremely fashion and accessory conscious. Not only do they purchase clothing to support the roles they have attained in life but have purchased and changed their handbags to enhance each outfit or event.
Women also play multiple roles in any given day (e.g., a morning at the gym, a day at the office, a lunch with friends or colleagues, a late afternoon at the soccer field and an evening out to dinner). Women purchase a multitude of handbags in every color, texture and pattern to match the clothing they wear for each of these events resulting in many problems. For example, one obvious problem is the cost of purchasing so many handbags. In addition, changing handbags daily or multiple times per day to meet the needs of women is not only time consuming but often results in leaving an essential item such as a cell-phone, house key or store return receipt in the prior bag when switched. Other commonly related handbag problems include the inability to clean soil from the handbag's lining and exterior; the handbag that is otherwise good but must be discarded because the bottom is scraped, worn or torn; when traveling, not being able to utilize precious luggage space for clothes because multiple handbags are packed in their place to match the day, evening and casual attire necessary for the trip.
In prior years, various attempts have been made to solve some of these problems but the cited prior patents have not come close to solving them all. The present invention solves them all and more.
For example, known prior art includes “Lenora Raye” handbags with interchangeable handbag covers, as noted in the website lenoraraye.com where an inner liner of a handbag has a zipper near a top peripheral edge thereof. The zipper mates with a corresponding zipper located at a top peripheral edge of an interchangeable handbag cover, which can be unzipped and replaced by another handbag cover of a different design. However, the Lenora Raye outer bag covers teach only interchangeable outer bag covers, not one or more reversible covers or, optionally, multiple reversible covers which are plurally stackable within each other.
Additionally Lenora Raye handbags of this design are not based on a fully functional handbag with optional attached covers; instead, a cover must be attached to the inner liner to complete the Lenora Raye handbag. These handbags also do not appear to have reversible straps or liners.
Known patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,499 of McCreery and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,201 of Salz for interchangeable carrying bag systems, which include a respective inner foundation bag insertable within a respective outer cover of the same shape as the inner foundation bag. However, in McCreery '499 and Salz '201, the inner bag has an annular band of VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners, which mates with an outer annular band of VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners, or linear segments thereof; on a corresponding outer upper edge of the inner foundation bag. The disadvantage is that when the inner foundation bag is used by itself, the outer annular ring of VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners must be covered with a secondary annular fabric ring, or else the wearer's wrist and arm will be irritated by being exposed to and rubbing against the exposed VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners, not zippers. Hence, the outer side surfaces of McCreery's and Salz's inner foundation bags are encumbered by either exposed VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners, or by an annular decorative fabric ring covering the VELCRO® hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,978,971 of Thornhill describes a hand bag and handbag cover which includes an inner bag insertable within an outer cover bag. The inner and outer bags are connected by buttons and button slots, which can be construed as “fasteners.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,985 of Gilbert also describes a handbag with changeable covers. In Gilbert '985, the outer cover is attached at a top edge to the inside foundation bag. However, the fastener in Gilbert '985 comprises a linearly extending resilient insert, which is inserted within a linearly extending channel extending along a top edge of the inner bag.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,093 of Goodale and U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,404 of Blanks both describe dual post zippers which include posts at both ends of a zipper tape. These dual post zippers are described for the application of mattress covers and reversible clothing. Thus there is still a need for a handbag which addresses the problems discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,053,464 of Dalsheim discloses a reversible vertically oriented sash which is discontinuous, i.e. having a gap spatially separating its two ends from each other. Additionally, Dalsheim '464 does not continuously cover the entire circumference of the foundation bag in a horizontal side to side plane.